Bottled Courage
by darrechri
Summary: Darren invited Chris over his house for drinking one night and the alcohol trick them to the unexpected thing... CrissColfer One-Shot, Smut warning.


Hi, everyone! Welcome to my very first CC fic! I'm so nervous! Lol

This is kind of my experiment of writing CC, so let's see if I did it right, shall we?

Special thanks to [ lanajay ] for Betaing this fic even though it was such a short notice! She also gave me some great ideas for this story! So thank you so much!

Hope everyone enjoys :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bottled Courage<strong>

"OK, I should stop drinking now!" Chris declared, putting his empty glass on the coffee table.

"Oh C'mon, man, we've just started drinking!" Darren poured more tequila into Chris's glass.

"Yeah, like two hours ago," Chris laughed. "Seriously, I'm not gonna drink any more. I've had way too much alcohol tonight."

Darren and Chris were comfortably sitting down on the couch in the living room. After the glee shooting today, Darren invited Chris over his house for a couple of drinks. A couple. Yeah, right. Darren was about to put down an empty tequila bottle on the table, next to three empty red wine bottles.

"Fine, tell me how much you are drunk. I'll judge you if you are really drunk then," Darren smiled and raised his glass over his mouth.

"Well, I'm I-could-give-you-a-blow-job drunk," Chris answered, laughing. But then Darren's smile disappeared. "Oh…., shit. See? I should stop drinking now. I'm drunk enough to say such a damn thing… Sorry, I didn't mean to weird you out. It was a bad joke…." Chris rolled his eyes and dropped his head, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Give me one." Chris froze.

"…What?" He looked up and met Darren's eyes. "You are not serious, are you?"

"I don't mind getting as long as you don't mind giving," Darren shrugged.

"…Alright, Mr," Chris sat up a little, placed one hand on Darren's thigh and looked at him wobbling slightly as the tequila made itself known. "I'll give you one. And I'm telling you, I'll make you cum in just a few minutes. Yes, I'm that good. Can you take it, Criss?"

"Don't be so cocky. Let's call your bluff. Bring it on, Colfer,"

"Oh, so, is this a competition now?"

"Maybe,"

Chris smirked and kneeled down on the floor between Darren's legs. He unbuckled Darren's belt, undid the button, and slowly unzipped his jeans. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but his head was too fuzzy to think straight and the alcohol made him feel good and confident. Even though this was an absolutely crazy idea and he probably would regret doing this tomorrow big time, he was absolutely enjoying this situation at this moment.

When Chris's hands started to pull both Darren's jeans and his underwear down, Darren moved his hips upward to help him to take them off. Chris didn't take them off completely and let them pool around Darren's calves. He gasped when he saw Darren's cock was already half hard.

"….huh...bigger than I thought," Chris bit his lip and said.

"Scared much?" Darren smirked.

"….Not at all, but thrilled," Chris smirked back and licked his lips, and then lowered himself. He held Darren's cock with his left hand and put the right hand on Darren's left thigh, and pressed open-mouth kiss on the tip of the cock. Darren let out a small sigh.

"….Ready?" Looking up at Darren's eyes, Chris asked with a smile.

"Anytime," Darren smiled and sank down on the couch.

Chris sucked on the top of Darren's cock lightly and moved his head up and down at a very slow pace. He continued the action another few more seconds before taking him more into his mouth. He slowly deepened it but at the same slow speed and that was driving Darren crazy. Darren fought really hard against the urge to thrust his hips and fuck Chris's beautiful pink mouth violently.

Chris released the cock with a pop sound, stuck his long tongue out and lapped at the shaft from the bottom to the top, making Darren groan.

"….Did you like it?" Chris smiled at Darren and asked teasingly.

"Oh yeah….., do more. C'mon, make me cum," Darren looked at Chris through his long eyelashes of half lidded lustful eyes and said with a low voice. Chris hummed and licked every side of his cock, before going back to the top and kissed there softly. Then he slightly opened his mouth and took the cock inside of his mouth. He kept taking it until he couldn't go further anymore, and then started bobbing his head.

"Fuck," Darren closed his eyes shut and threw his head back against the couch at the sudden sensation, but lifted his head again to see what Chris was doing. He shivered at the sight of Chris's cheeks hollowing as he took Darren deeply, sucking hard, and he could feel Chris's warm tongue flicking all over his cock.

"God, you're so fucking hot, Chris," Darren ran his fingers into Chris's chestnuts hair and stroked his head gently. Chris moaned around his cock and sped up the motion and his hand was moving up and down too now in harmony with his head.

As Darren's eyes rolled back, Chris suddenly pulled away again.

"What the hell?" Darren opened his eyes and gave Chris a confused look.

"Sorry, hold on," Chris said, and Darren just stared at him, wondering what was going on, then Chris started removing his jeans and underwear. Darren's eyes widened.

"….Much better," Once Chris was completely half naked, he smiled and sat back down between Darren's legs. Darren could see Chris's cock was as hard as rock too. And…. Darren couldn't believe what he was seeing. As Chris went back to suck on his cock, he started stroking himself.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God_.

Darren had never seen such an erotic thing in his entire life.

Chris's moan now sounded more lewd and raw, and Darren could feel Chris's hot breath from his nostrils against his cock. As Chris's mouth moved, the loud obscene wet sound escaped, echoing in the room. That pushed Darren over the edge.

"Holy shit, Chris…!"

Darren grabbed Chris's hair roughly with his both hands and started thrusting his hips up into Chris's mouth frantically. Chris was taken aback for a second but immediately relaxed his throat and let Darren fuck his mouth.

Chris moved his free hand around Darren's back and dug his nails deeply into his skin and the other hand started stroking faster along with the movement of Darren's hips.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Feeling his cock hitting the back of Chris' throat a few more times, Darren came so hard deep inside Chris's mouth. Chris felt Darren's cum shooting his throat and he came spilling all over his own hand.

Chris had to swallow twice to drink all of Darren's cum, and he moaned when he did so. He let the cock slip out of his mouth and licked up his lips, smiling at Darren. "…..Told ya, I could make you cum in a few"

"Ha!" Darren snorted and grabbed a box of tissue on the end table and passed it over Chris. Chris smiled again and wiped his hand with some tissue.

"….Get up," Darren said with a motion of his hand. When Chris did so, Darren pulled him down and crashed their lips hard. He pushed his tongue into Chris's mouth and tasted himself and Chris, making them both moan. Darren pulled away then tugged him into a tight embrace.

"….When glee is over, I'll miss filming with you,"

"….I know. me, too," Chris closed his eyes and sighed against Darren's neck.

Both boys held each other like that for a while.

"…One nil to you, Colfer," Darren whispered into Chris's ear.

"…What?" Chris pulled away so that he could face to Darren.

"About our competition, remember? Next time, I'll make you cum even faster," Darren smirked.

"Oh is there next time? I don't think so. 'Cause I'm not planning to drink with you again for long time now, loser," Chris pinched Darren's cheek, smiling.

"Oh I don't have to drink anything. You'll just see."

"Okay then, Mr. competitive. Bring it on," Chris chuckled, wrapping his arms around Darren's neck.

"Don't worry, I will….." Darren smiled and tugged him back down to the couch, passing him a fresh shot of tequila.

* * *

><p>AN

Did you like it!? Please review! :)


End file.
